Behold the Fluff
by Luigisgirlfriend
Summary: A lot of random one-shots about Mr. L and Dimentio pressed into one big fanfic! :D
1. Ticklish

**Me- Random, sweet, short one-shot I wrote in about ten minutes :3 **

**Mr. L- Meow. **

**Dimentio- … I'm 17.**

**Me- Yeah, I know. **

**Dimentio- Mr. L is, like, 22. **

**Me- Yeah…?**

**Dimentio- Mr. L is older than me! :O**

**Me and Mr. L- -_-**

**Some random commenter- BUT I THOUGHT DIMENTIO WAS, LIKE, 3,000 OR SOMETHING.**

**Me- I DON'T CARE. **

**Random commenter- BUT HE LEARNED MAGIC FROM THE ANCIENTS.**

**Me- MAYBE HE'S A TIME TRAVELLER. GAH, LET EVERYONE HAVE THEIR OWN OPINION. **

**Random commenter- I DIDN'T MEAN IT IN A RUDE WAY.**

**Me- OH, SORRY. HERE, HAVE A COOKIE. *Gives random commenter a cookie* **

**Mr. L- … So confused. **

**Dimentio- Eeyup. **

**Me- BIG MAC!**

**Mr. L- *High-fives me* Bronies and pegasisters unite!**

**Me- W00T! **

**A bunch of other bronies and pegasisters- *Applaud***

**Dimentio- *Is a My Little Pony hater* Stupid horses. *Gets mauled by all bronies and pegasisters ever***

**Me- XD R&R, readers~! :3 **

Mr. L was fast asleep… But he wasn't where he should have been sleeping. The mechanic had passed out on the couch minutes earlier after working hard on Brobot all day and not pausing once to rest or eat. So, obviously exhausted, the mechanic had sluggishly walked into the living room, glanced around, and then fell unconscious, snuggling into the couch.

It was half past midnight, so everybody else was asleep. Well, everybody except an insomniac jester. Dimentio sighed, floating into the kitchen. He pulled a glass of milk out of the fridge, took a sip, and then put it back.

As he was heading towards the stairs, he heard a soft snore from the living room.

"Please don't be him… Please don't be him…" Dimentio glanced into the living room, and groaned. "It's him. It's always him. Why is it always him?" The jester floated into the living room and examined the mechanic.

Mr. L was still in his day clothes, a tool belt still around his waist. One of the wrenches shoved into the tool belt was painfully jabbing L in the stomach, but the mechanic didn't seem to mind because he was sleeping too deeply to even notice it.

Dimentio reached down to move the wrench. As he pulled his hand away, his fingers lightly brushed against L's belly. Mr. L giggled in his sleep and sucked his stomach in to avoid the ticklish feeling. Dimentio smiled in childish innocence.

"Ahaha~ Are you ticklish, Mr. L~" he chuckled. Mr. L murmured in his sleep and yawned. Dimentio tickled L's tummy again, causing the slightly older man to laugh. L still failed to fully wake up. Dimentio moved his hands so that they were situated under L's arms. He began tickling the mechanic again. This time, Mr. L laughed harder, breath catching in his throat. He tried kicking at Dimentio, but his legs couldn't reach him.

How the mechanic was still asleep, no one will ever know. Dimentio floated down to Mr. L's legs and sat down on them, pinning them to the couch. He turned so that he was facing L's feet. With a small smirk, the jester unlaced L's shoes and threw them to the side. An evil chuckle came from Dim's throat.

The young magician began tickling the soles of L's feet. He felt Mr. L trying to move his legs under him, but to no avail. Mr. L squirmed and laughed and whimpered, all while still asleep. When Dimentio got bored, he climbed off of Mr. L and floated so that he was in front of the couch.

With a snap of his fingers, Mr. L was suddenly in his pajamas. Another snap of the fingers, and a pillow appeared under L's head and a soft blanket covered L up to the shoulders. Dimentio tickled L's neck for a couple seconds and then smiled before teleporting up to his bedroom.

As soon as Dimentio was gone, Mr. L cracked his eyes open. A smile twitched at his mouth. He closed his eyes again and fell into a deep slumber.

**Me- GAH SO ADORABLE I WILL FOREVER PAIR THEM SOMETIMES AS A COUPLE AND SOMETIMES JUST WITH BROTHERLY LOVE.**

**Mr. L- Sam is the biggest fangirl I know. **

**Dimentio- *Is dying***

**Me and Mr. L-** ***Glance at Dimentio, who is still being attacked by bronies and pegasisters***

**Me- … IF HE DIES, I WILL HAVE NO ONE TO PAIR MR. L WITH. SOMEONE SAVE HIM. *Blows on a whistle, but no audible sound comes out***

**Mr. L- What does that do?**

**Me- Just wait… **

***After a couple minutes, a ton of Dimentio fangirls storm in***

**Me- *Grabs Mr. L around the waist and flies so that we're just above the rabid fangirls and raging MLP fans* Watch out, L. Most of those Dimmy fangirls will eat you alive. **

**Mr. L- *Gulps* O-Okay. **

***The Dimentio fangirls and bronies/pegasisters get into a raging battle to determine who gets to torture Dimentio***

**Me- *Sets Mr. L on a rafter in the ceiling and swoops down* *Saves Dimentio and sets him next to Mr. L* … XD I can manage to fit an entire story just into the author's notes. I'm… Not sure if that's a good or bad thing… Whatever. **

**Mr. L- *Is hugging Dimentio* Please review, readers! **

**Dimentio- H-Hope you enjoyed. **


	2. Astraphobia

**Me- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HASH BROWNS. **

**Mr. L- … **

**Me- Hello, people of the world! **

**Mr. L- I take it you're in a better mood. **

**Me- :D *Nods* **

**Mr. L- :3 Good. **

**Me- I JUST DECIDED TO TAKE ALL OF MY UNPOSTED, SHORT ONE-SHOTS FEATURING MR. L AND DIMENTIO AND POST THEM ON ONE BIG FANFIC. ALMOST ALL OF THESE HAVE BROTHERLY LOVE, SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE BROTHERLY LOVE THEN GTFO. **

**Mr. L- Language. **

**Me- Sorry. ANYways, this was just a one-shot at first, but I didn't feel like making a new story so… Chicken! **

**Mr. L- … R&R~!**

Astraphobia. What does that word mean, you ask? That's the word used to describe the fear of storms. It's also what was keeping a certain jester wide awake.

It was a stormy night at Castle Bleck. Lightning flashed across the sky frequently, followed by the booming of thunder. Dimentio whimpered, pressing his pillow to his ears. He was shaking like a leaf on a windy day.

The jester bit his lip, contemplating whether or not he should wake someone else up just to alleviate his fear. He went over names in his head. Count Bleck, Nastasia, and O' Chunks were heavy sleepers and wouldn't want to be disturbed. Mimi would just tease him about his phobia. Samantha… She would make him go to… Mr. L.

Mr. L Thunder. Wouldn't be too harsh on the teasing and would more than likely do something to comfort him. His best friend.

Dimentio slowly climbed out of his bed and hurried to L's room. He entered without knocking, thinking that L would be asleep. He was wrong. Mr. L was awake, staring blankly at the ceiling. The mechanic glanced at the jester and sat up.

"Hey, what are you doing up?" he asked.

"… What are _you_ doing up?" Dimentio countered, not wanting to answer the question… Yet.

"I can't sleep during storms… I don't know why, though," Mr. L replied. Dimentio floated over to the side of L's bed. He was about to answer L's first question, but an exceptionally loud crack of thunder exploded outside. The jester, without much thinking, climbed into Mr. L's bed and hugged the surprised mechanic tightly, burying his face in the other's chest. He was shuddering again, waiting for L to start taunting him.

To his surprise, Mr. L didn't say a word. Instead, he wrapped his arms around the younger boy, holding him close.

"Scared of storms?" Mr. L whispered. Dimentio nodded, embarrassed. Another boom of thunder shook the castle. Dimentio gripped L tighter, whimpering. Mr. L smiled slightly.

"Well, if you'd like to, you could sleep with me," he said.

"Really?"

"Sure," Mr. L let go of Dimentio and scooted over to allow the jester room to lie down. He lifted the blankets up and Dimentio quickly climbed under them. The magician made himself comfortable, pressing against Mr. L to feel safe.

"I only have one pillow, but you can use it," Mr. L said, but Dimentio had other ideas. The jester wrapped his arms around Mr. L's neck, resting his head on L's chest. He could hear the calm, double-thudding sound of the mechanic's heart, and he could feel his chest rising and falling rhythmically under him.

Mr. L blinked a couple times, and then smiled slightly. Dimentio created a soft, warm pressure on his chest. It felt nice. L got comfortable- readjusting himself so that his head was on his pillow- and then soothingly rubbed Dimentio's back. More thunder rumbled outside, sounding like it was about to die down.

"Thanks, Mr. L…" Mr. L murmured, drifting off to sleep. "Thanks for letting me stay…" And he finally fell asleep. Mr. L sighed; Dimentio was asleep, but that didn't mean _he_ would sleep. At least not until the storm went away.

The mechanic glanced at his bedside clock; it was half past midnight. He listened to the rain pattering down on the roof. A loud boom of thunder suddenly sounded outside. Dimentio tensed in his sleep, but then shifted slightly, relaxed, and nuzzled into Mr. L's ribs. Mr. L closed his eyes, deciding to try to sleep. It was impossible.

About three hours later, the storm passed on, making it possible for Mr. L to sleep. L was just about to fall asleep, but his stomach suddenly growled, very loudly. L, without waking Dimentio, moved his arm and rubbed his empty tummy.

"Shut up. You're gonna end up waking Dim," he whispered. His stomach continued to grumble, but quieter. Mr. L sighed. A few minutes later, Dimentio moved slightly, his hand slipping down to L's chest, and then sliding down to rest lightly on L's belly. The slumbering jester murmured something, but didn't wake up.

Mr. L gave a small smile and closed his eyes again. Seconds later, he was fast asleep.

When Dimentio woke up the next morning, he was confused as to where he was. He sat up slightly and glanced around. Mr. L, still sleeping, shivered a bit from the absence of the jester's warmth. Dimentio slowly remembered what had happened that night. He lay back down again, yawning slightly. Mr. L made a perfect pillow, so he decided just to relax until L woke up. Without meaning to, Dimentio fell into a light sleep.

**Me- FLUFFY! *Falls over***

**Mr. L- *Helps me up* Don't do that. **

**Me- :3 Sorry, mum. **

**Mr. L- I'm not your mum!**

**Me- TOO BAD. **

**Mr. L- … Uh…**

**Me- :3 Review, readers, please~!**


End file.
